Divergent, No War
by Doctorwhofangirl14
Summary: Tris and Tobias life at dauntless if there was no war. Everyone is alive except for Al. Four/Tris fluff. Truth or dare, initiation. Set a year after Tris induction into dauntless.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

TRIS POV

I wake up to soft lips on mine, they pull back a bit still slightly touching my lips. "Morning" he says and my eyes flutter open. And I smile at the handsome man looking down at me with love and affection clear in his eyes.

"Morning" I say groggily and stretch a little I look over at the clock, it's nine. We got to sleep in this morning because the initiates come at 3 and we will be the transfer instructors. I have been a dauntless member for almost a year now, I chose to work as a tattoo artist and train the initiates when they come.

"Are you excited?" Tobias asks laying down next to me draping an arm over my waist.

"Extremely" I say still a bit dazed from sleep.

"I brought you some food for when you get hungry" he says, honestly food sounds really good now. But I don't want to get up. I want to stay here with him and close all the space between us, every little aggravating inch.

So I do.

He responds immediately kissing me back with as much (if not more) love and passion as I am him.

My hands are tangled in his hair and his arms are wound tightly around my waist refusing to let go.

I lean in closer to him, no space is between us. I can feel his chest falling and rising rapidly.

I realize I should take a shower and eat.

I sigh internally and slowly and grudgingly pull away.

"Well I certainly wasn't doing that last year" I mumble and he laughs

"Me either, but I must say I like it much better" he says

"Mmmmm, me too" I say.

He leans in to kiss me again but I back away, he seems confused.

"I have to take a shower" I say simply while untangling myself from his arms and walking off to the bathroom.

I hear him sigh before I shut the door. It seemed like a content, happy sigh. The thought makes me happy.

I take a quick shower and get dressed.

I'm wearing a tight black tank top that shows off my now more evident curves, I have actually grown a lot since I came to dauntless in more ways then one, I'm now up to Tobias chin and I feel nice being taller, but he is still growing and I think I've pretty much reached my stopping point.

But anyway, I put on some dark blue ripped denim skinny jeans and black combat boots.

I straighten my hair and put it in a high ponytail, I put on mascara and eyeliner making my eyes look fierce.

I look in the mirror and for one of the first times in my life I actually feel my age look my age.

My nose isn't to big for my face, my chest isn't nearly as small. I look dauntless.

I walk out of the bathroom and go in my night stand, I place a knife into a compartment I have in my shoe.

Just as I finish I feel strong arms rap around my waist from behind.

He buries his face in my shoulder and takes a deep breath... Is he smelling me? Well it's not as of I have never smelled him, his sent makes me feel at home, and safe.

Do I make him feel the same way?

I smile and sigh.

"So breakfast" I say softly

"Mmmm" he grumbles and buries his face deeper into my shoulder and turns his head just a bit and kisses my neck.

I turn around, his arms never leaving my waist, I put my finger tips on his chin and slowly, lightly, teasingly kiss his lips.

When I open my eyes and smile.

"Breakfast sounds good" I say and walk away.

"Now that's just not fair" I hear him say as I walk away to eat my muffin.

I finish eating as Tobias comes out of the shower, he is just wearing blue jeans (and underwear obviously) rubbing his hair with the towel.

I look at the tattoo on his back, my eyes skimming across each faction symbol and the dauntless flames on his sides.

I never get tired of seeing that tattoo.

I look away before he notices me looking at him. He comes over and puts his hands on the back of my chair and leans down. His breath tickling my ear as he says "you done with breakfast yet?" In a low whisper

I shiver a tiny bit; barley noticeable. And say "just finished" and I successfully keep my voice steady.

"Good" he whispers and he starts kissing my neck, my shoulder, my ear.

He slightly bites my ear lobe and I moan slightly.

My eyes are closed but I know he pulled away, I feel my chair turn towards him and he captures my lips.

It's a slow, loving, passionate kiss. I feel warm and fuzzy on the inside, I feel safe. I never want this moment to end. But like all good moments it does because we need to catch the train so we aren't late for the choosing ceremony.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TRIS

We jump off the train and I land perfectly. We have 40 minutes until the ceremony starts. We got here early because we will have to leave early.

I see all the abnegation outside setting different things up.

About a year ago I would stare at them searching for my parents, but now I don't give it a second thought.

Max said we needed to be here for some reason, other wise we would have stayed home and waited to meet the initiates at the net.

I feel eyes on me, but I dismiss it.

Our friends came early with us to keep us company.

We whoop and shout and laugh as we get off the train and run. I feel completely free.

We stop running at some point because the hub hasn't been opened to the public yet, so we sit on the grass and wait for Max.

"So what did you guys do this morning?" Christina asks raising her eyebrows

"We didn't see you at breakfast"

"We slept in, ate at the apartment, we just took our time this morning." I say as I sit down, before I can successfully place my butt on the grass I am pulled into someone's lap.

Guess who. I think to myself.

Strong arms wrap around my waist, as I lean into him.

I still feel watched, as if someone won't takes their eyes off me as if to identify me.

Again I let the feeling go, I want today to be a good day.

"What did you eat?" She asks.

Not sure why that matters but I answer her anyway. "A muffin"

She nods... Does she need to know everything I'm doing? Or was she trying to tell if I was lying? I can never tell with her, she is my best friend and I love her but she can get on my nerves.

"Hey guys!" I hear a familiar voice yell "come over here!" Max shouts.

We say goodbye to our friends and walk over to Max.

"Follow me" is all he says before turning in the opposite direction and sets off to enter the building.

What on earth could he be planing?

Why did we need to be here early?

I internally moan, my erudite curiosity is getting the best of me, I just need to go with the flow.

I sigh and continue following the man in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

TRIS POV

We continue following Max through the Hub into a room I have never been in before.

The leaders room.

When we get there the leaders of every faction are There, and then some.

Me conversing with anyone outside their factions; separated by the color clothing they wear.

But as soon as we walk in there is nothing but dead silence.

As my eyes skim the room I notice Caleb standing among the group of standing beside his chosen faction; Amity. And Susan, her head down while still the same as I ever remember being; grey.

And here I stand tall and proud as a dauntless.

How did we all end up in such different places. But then I see my parents and I immediately know who was staring at me outside.

Then my eyes fall on Marcus and I can feel what can only be described as pure disgust and hatred for the man I used to feel sorry for.

I turn back to Max, ignoring the people from my past; from my childhood.

"What the heck is going on?" I ask, and for the first time I realize how loud I've become as a Dauntless, everyone remains quiet as my voice booms off the walls.

I can the shock that is coming off the people I used to call my family, and I know they have recognized me by now. I do not dare look at them.

"You and Four were chosen for a special program" Max says, smiling mischievously, like he just pulled off the best thing ever.

"Okay we're leaving!" Tobias says and grabs my hand and starts dragging me out with him.

I look over my shoulder and wave

"Bye, have fun with your thing" I say with a sarcastic smile. And just as I turn back to walk out the door with Tobias...

"You two can't leave" Eric says blocking the door.

We sigh heavily, and turn back to Max.

"Congratulations! You two have been chosen as the best in dauntless!" Max says, still looking smug.

"Oh, so we're on a game show now? How wonderful." Tobias says sarcastically with the roll of his eyes.

I know that everyone else in the room is listening and watching.

The Erudite are studying us.

The Candor seem confused, as if we are supposed to know why we are here; but we don't, not really.

The Amity watch our bickering with disgusted faces, no doubt wishing we would be nicer to one another.

The Abnegation remain placid, but I know what they are really doing. They're looking for the small girl in grey, the girl I can never be again.

But the Dauntless watch us as I would, with Amusement.

"We have picked the two best from every faction" jeannine explains, as if she couldn't help herself.

I almost laugh, my brother is the best in erudite? And Robert, the Amity. And Susan, why would abnegation even have a best?

And then I do, I laugh.

"Your kidding me right?" I ask "let me guess, Zeke and Uriah put you up to this?"

Tobias laughs at that "that would be believable." He nods as we stop laughing.

"It's not a joke Beatrice" I hear a voice say and I freeze, and I very noticeably tense under the weight that name holds.

"Beatrice? Who the heck is Beatrice?" Asks Lizzy, one of the dauntless leaders

"Her." Caleb points to me.

"Your name is Beatrice!?" Lizzy laughs, and the rest off the dauntless starts, except for Tobias.

"Not anymore it's not, and you would do well to remember that my dear Elizabeth." I smile because I knows she hates her name as much as I hate mine.

She stops and looks at me for a second before deciding on what to say.

"Touché"

Eventually everyone stops laughing. When the do, I feel Tobias grab my hand and wrap his arm round my shoulder, bringing my arm over my chest as our fingers lace together.

"Whatever Max, what do you want?" He asks, and I'm glad he's changing the subject, maybe I can avoid being called a stiff, although my odds a dwindling.

"Right so, basically for now I just need you to come on stage when your called during the choosing ceremony" he responds

"For now?" I ask, putting emphasis on 'now'

"For now." He smiles

"Great" I groan

"So for now, mingle with everybody, your not leaving this room for say another hour. None of us are. Well I might but whatever."

Me and Tobias look at each-other. This is going to be a long day.

And I can already feel the eyes of the ones I once knew, on his arm that is currently around me.


End file.
